Weight of Living
by Mrs.McCartyCullen
Summary: Rosalie e Emmett são duas pessoas completamente diferentes, com vidas completamente diferentes, mas que estudam na mesma faculdade. Eles se viram poucas vezes, e mal sabiam o nome um do outro, muito menos detalhes de suas vidas, mas em um sábado, durante uma monitoria na faculdade Sinopse inteira junto ao prólogo! - Rosalie/Emmett UA


**Sinopse**

Rosalie e Emmett são duas pessoas completamente diferentes, com vidas completamente diferentes, mas que estudam na mesma faculdade. Eles se viram poucas vezes, e mal sabiam o nome um do outro, muito menos detalhes de suas vidas, mas em um sábado, durante uma monitoria na faculdade, os dois descobrem que no meio de todas suas diferenças, há sempre dois corações que batem iguais, sem se importar com a história por trás de suas batidas anteriores, e que não se preocupam com nada, fora continuar batendo. Rose e Emm viverão uma história de amor baseada na superação de diferenças e momentos difíceis, mas principalmente construída com bases em uma amizade eterna e verdadeira. Juntos eles vão aprender a usar o peso da vida, a seu favor, ao favor de sua felicidade e da felicidade do próximo.

**Prólogo**

ROSALIE

A vida não é fácil. Não para mim, não para você, nem para o Papa, eu sei disso, eu entendo, mas ela também não devia ser tão difícil assim.

Deixe-me explicar, eu não sou uma revoltada com a vida, por mais que pareça isso. Sou muito grata por estar viva, ter ar nos meus pulmões, e poder estar aqui, com tantas pessoas boas, mas esse não é o caso, o caso é que eu nasci com a sorte de uma colher. Meus pais eram pessoas boas, bem é o que meu tio John diz, já que eu não tenho nenhuma lembrança deles. Anne e Tyler Hale morreram em um assalto a mão armada ao supermercado que eles estavam fazendo compras para a ceia de natal, de mãos dadas, ajoelhados no chão, abatidos com um tiro na cabeça cada um. Eu, Rosalie Hale, tinha apenas quatro meses de idade quando isso aconteceu, e meu tio, um mecânico de um pequeno bairro de Seattle, com toda a coragem do mundo, e a força de vontade do universo, me criou, e até hoje, no auge dos meus vinte e dois anos, eu moro com ele, em um pequeno barraco atrás de sua oficina mecânica de automóveis.

Minha infância também não foi tão brilhante assim socialmente, você deve conseguir imaginar o que uma criança, órfã de pai e mãe, que mora com um tio em uma oficina, velha e pequena, nos arredores de um bairro não muito bem conceituado, passa na escola. As piadas em relação a minha família me magoavam, mas eu não ficava tão triste assim, eu não conheci meus pais, eu sei que amo eles, e que eles me amam estando onde estiverem, mas as piadas em relação a minha vida sem luxo, sem nada de mais, passando fome algumas noites, sem ter o que levar de lanche para a escola, me destruíam.

Tio John sempre foi um cara incrível. Ele mudou sua vida completamente para me aceitar nela, não me deixar entrar no sistema de adoção e crescer sem saber da minha família de verdade, mas mesmo antes de minha chegada, ele não esbanjava de boas condições econômicas. Cuidar de um bebê, de uma criança, e principalmente de uma adolescente não é algo fácil de fazer, ainda mais com uma renda que ele não tinha nenhuma certeza se ele teria ou não, mas ele fez, não digo que não passamos por momentos duros, mas ele sempre deu um jeito, e ver as pessoas fazendo piadas sobre nosso modo de vida, me magoava, doía, pois eu sabia que ele me dava tudo que podia e não podia, e as pessoas não entendiam isso, não sabiam respeitar o cara incrível que ele sempre foi.

Eu cresci brincando com ferramentas. Meus primeiros passos, assim como milhares e milhares de outros, foram dados dentro da Oficina Mecânica Tio John, renomeada por mim, aos nove anos de idade. Desde quando eu aprendi a diferenciar as ferramentas, eu ajudei John a concertar carros, e eu me apaixonei por isso, assim como ele. Aos seis anos eu sabia diferenciar todas as marcas e todos os estilos de carro da cidade. Aos nove eu aprendi a lixar, pintar e polir os carros que haviam sofrido alguma batida. Aos quatorze anos eu sabia mexer com o motor, fazer todo tipo de serviço que era preciso, e aos dezesseis eu era melhor com a parte elétrica de um carro, do que meu próprio tio John, não me leve a mal.

Concertar carros era minha vida, era minha paixão, mas também minha desgraça. Nenhuma menina gostava de andar comigo, eu era pobre, não tinha roupas "femininas o suficiente" – isso, em parte, era culpa de ter morado apenas com um homem a vida toda – e não era fã de festas, como todo o resto do colégio. Meninos só se aproximavam de mim com segundas intenções, mas acho que isso é com todo mundo. Eles queriam desconto no concerto das BMWs que entregavam em minhas mãos, ou apenas queriam meu corpo, e muitos deles conseguiam isso, sem meu consentimento.

Ao terminar o colegial, depois de muita luta e madrugadas acordada estudando e terminando com as maiores notas de toda a turma, meu sonho era entrar na faculdade. Engenharia Mecânica, na WU (Washington University).

E neste momento minha vida não era tão terrível mais. A bolsa de estudos não foi tão difícil assim de se conseguir, não com minhas notas e meu esforço, mas me manter na faculdade era complicado. Vamos deixar uma coisa clara, eu tenho um emprego, todos os dias da semana, nos horários necessários, e isso ocupa grande parte do meu tempo. Por mais que eu ame minha faculdade, e que ela seja a realização de meu sonho, eu não posso passar fome para estudar. John, no auge dos seus cinqüenta anos, ainda trabalhava muito, mas ele já não tinha mais a saúde de ferro de vinte anos atrás, eu precisava ajudar, cada vez mais, dar meu sangue e suor para dar a ele a vida que ele me deu, e se tudo ocorresse bem, uma vida ainda melhor.

Bem, voltando ao assunto, a vida da faculdade ta me matando. Muitas provas, trabalhos, seminários, as coisas não vão muito bem para mim lá. Eu tenho essa, não tão pequena, coisa chamada contrato de bolsa, que diz que se eu pegar dependência em uma matéria ou mais, eu perco minha bolsa, então eu não podia me dar ao luxo de ir mal.

A solução de meus problemas? Programa de monitoria da faculdade. O lugar para onde eu estava rumando neste exato momento, em pleno sábado às seis da manhã. E seja o que Deus quiser.

EMMETT

Não posso reclamar da minha vida. Ela não é fácil, mas que vida é? Porém, ela era perfeita. Todos os pequenos detalhes, todos os problemas, todas as soluções, todas as lágrimas e todos os sorrisos me trouxeram até onde estou hoje, então eu não posso reclamar, apenas agradecer.

Eu sou o que chamam de uma criança nascida em berço de ouro, e odeio quando me chamam assim. Não to reclamando do dinheiro dos meus pais, Carlisle e Esme, claro que não, eles trabalharam, e trabalham extremamente duro para me manter e manter meus irmãos, Alice e Edward, mas eu não gosto de ser conhecido apenas como Emmett Cullen, o riquinho.

Bem, deixe-me contar minha história, eu nasci em Forks, uma cidade pequena, fria e úmida no estado de Washington, meu pai é diretor geral do centro cirúrgico do hospital de Port Angeles, e minha mãe arquiteta em sua própria empresa. Eu sou o mais velho de três irmãos, com vinte e quatro anos, Edward e Alice são gêmeos, eles têm vinte anos, e são duas pragas que amo muito na minha vida, mas que me irritam muito também. Estudo arquitetura na Washington University em Seatle, mas também faço algumas aulas de cursos diferentes, que me interesso. Eu tenho duas paixões na minha vida, ajudar pessoas que precisam de qualquer tipo de ajuda, e Stefan.

Stefan é meu tigre-da-indochina. Em 2004, quando estive na Tailândia para ajudar as vitimas do tsunami que tirou milhares de vidas, encontrei Stefan no meio de muitas pedras, todo machucado. Ele tinha cerca de vinte dias de vida, segundo o veterinário, e tinha se separado da mãe e jogado nas pedras com a força do tsunami. Ele estava fraco, quase morrendo, e precisava de muito cuidado e carinho. Não me levem a mal, eu sei que fui para a Tailândia para ajudar as vitimas do tsunami, e eu ajudei, eu levei muitos suprimentos, muita água, remédio e socorri muitas pessoas, mas saber que um ser, humano ou não, precisa de MINHA ajuda, e ele não tinha ninguém olhando por ele, cortou meu coração. Bem, foi ai que adotei Stefan. Eu o alimentei ate ele saber se alimentar sozinho, eu o ajudei na sua recuperação de todos machucados e cortes causados pelas pedras, e quando chegou a hora dele ir embora, eu simplesmente não consegui deixar.

Stefan não morava comigo, claro que não, eu morava em um apartamento no centro de Seatle, seria um pouco confuso explicar para a sociedade a existência de um tigre ali, mas eu também não podia deixar ele muito longe de mim. Eu o levei para morar no zoológico de Seatle, e antes que você ache que ele está em um péssimo lugar e que isso é errado, ele tem uma companheira, e uma família, e é muito feliz. Ele é meu melhor amigo, extremamente dócil e companheiro, ele nunca esqueceu o que eu fiz por ele, e eu nunca vou esquecer o quanto ele é importante para mim.

Bem, fora um tigre, eu tenho dois gatos, Boone e Shannon, sim de LOST, eles são irmãos, eu os achei abandonados em uma caixa na chuva cerca de dois anos atrás, e simplesmente não podia deixá-los sofrendo no frio.

Eu faço parte da Cruz Vermelha, do corpo da paz, doador de medula óssea e de sangue, voluntário no corpo de bombeiros, nas classes de monitoria da faculdade, e nos hospitais infantis de trauma e câncer, e quando fazem noites frias nessa chuvosa cidade, eu saio levando sopa que eu mesmo preparo, para os moradores de rua. Pessoas me perguntam o porquê de tudo isso, e eu tenho uma resposta que não podia ser mais verdadeira: eu quero ser lembrado.

Eu quero que um dia meus netos, bisnetos, saibam que eu estive aqui, que eu fiz diferença na vida de pessoas, que eu fiz o que me fazia feliz e o que fazia as outras pessoas felizes, para que eles possam seguir esse caminho, e terem vidas incríveis, assim como a minha tem sido. Eu quero salvar a vida de uma criança, de um adolescente, de um adulto, um pai, uma mãe, eu quero ser responsável por melhorar vidas, acender luzes no coração de pessoas.

Conciliar vida de faculdade, com vida de voluntário em projetos sociais, com visitar meus pais em Forks, e manter contato com Stefan não é fácil. Eu tenho uma vida social, no meio de tudo isso, por mais que não pareça, e eu estava em falta com ela por um bom tempo agora. Há muito tempo eu não ia a uma boate, um clube com meus amigos, nossa há quanto tempo eu não saio com meus amigos! Claro que não me arrependo, eu amo a vida que eu tenho, mas eu preciso de me dedicar a ter minha família um dia também, o que minha mãe faz questão de me lembrar sempre.

Mas minha vida social vai ficar em segundo plano mais uma vez hoje, pois em pleno sábado de manhã eu estou rumando, em minha moto, com minha jaqueta de couro negra, e um óculos ray-ban, para a faculdade, onde darei uma aula de monitoria no lugar de um professor que não pode comparecer. Eu esperava que tudo desse certo, pessoas precisavam de mim, e eu iria ajudá-las.


End file.
